Lessons in the Dream
by msparx
Summary: Hopper is disappointed with Perrin's ability to learn the wolf dream and angry with his attitude, and decides to teach the blacksmith an important lesson!


**Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction. The Wheel of Time and all characters portrayed are the rightful property of Robert Jordan and Tor Books. I make no money from this submission.

* * *

Perrin ran through the wolf dream, chasing after the large grey blur that was Hopper. It wasn't easy; the old wolf was fast, zipping through the undergrowth of the forest almost faster than Perrin could track him with his eyes. Not to mention he was more experienced here. He could do things the Perrin couldn't even fathom. Branches seemed to snake in front of him to block his path, roots rose from the ground to catch at his feet, and boulders that were suddenly impossibly tall loomed to block his path. He tried to exert his own will on the dream, to demand that the path clear for him, but Hopper was too strong; it was like trying to push down an iron wall with his bare hands.

Perrin stumbled suddenly, pitching forward onto his face in the soft loam. He cursed, raising himself up on all fours. Hopper was there in an instant, sitting on his haunches, practically radiating disapproval. He was larger than most wolves, with shaggy grey fur the color of river stones, crisscrossed with innumerable scars from a lifetime of fighting for dominance.

 _Foolish cub,_ the grizzled wolf sent, an image of a young pup snapping at butterflies instead of learning the hunt. _You do not learn!_

"I'm trying," Perrin growled back. "It would be easier if you taught me in a way I can understand!"

There was only confusion from the wolf. _How can I teach, when I do not know_ how _I know?_ The image of a wolf questioning the color of the sky, or the leaves on the trees. _I simply know, that is all. I cannot explain._

Perrin threw up his hands in exasperation, still on his knees in the dirt. "Then how am I supposed to learn, Hopper? How am I supposed to defeat Slayer if you can't teach me?" He started to stand, dusting himself off. "This is useless, Hopper. If you can't teach me, then _you're_ useless."

Hopper growled in his throat, suddenly crouched ready on all fours. _Have a care, Young Bull,_ he sent. _Would you insult your pack leader in such a manner?_

"You're not my pack leader," Perrin replied bitterly, turning as if to leave. "You're just a dead wolf who's wasting my time."

Suddenly, something slammed into his back, carrying him to the forest floor once again. Perrin squawked, trying to push himself back up, but a weight on his back prevented him. He looked back to see Hopper, all four paws firmly holding him down, his bared teeth inches from his face.

 _First, you beg me to teach what cannot be taught. Then you complain when you do not learn fast enough._ The jaws snapped in Perrin's face with a bark. _And now you insult me?_ Images and scents flooded the blacksmith's mind, more than he could comprehend, save for a few emotions: hurt, betrayal, and anger. Most of all anger.

 _If you wish so desperately to learn, then I will teach you a lesson you will not soon forget!_

Suddenly, Perrin was on his hands and knees. Before he could scrabble up, however, the ground turned to liquid, and he sank into it before it hardened once again, trapping him halfway up his forearms and above his knees.

"H – Hopper!" Perrin screamed frantically. "What is this?" The wolf was suddenly in front of him, golden eyes meeting golden eyes.

 _This is your lesson, Young Bull. Pay attention. If you are going to act like an ignorant bitch, then I will treat you like a bitch!_

The wolf stood, placing his front paws on Perrin's back while his hind legs remained, and Perrin saw it. No more than a foot in front of his face, pulsing and twitching, was the wolf's very erect penis. It must have been a full three hands long, with a bulbous middle that tapered to a thinner point, and large balls at the base. A strong musk assaulted the blacksmith's sensitive nose, one that made his own softer cock twitch despite himself.

"Wha – Hopper, no!" Perrin screamed, struggling against his bonds. The earth remained firm, however. His efforts were useless. The wolf said nothing, only shuffled forward a few steps until the tip of his cock was nearly pressed to Perrin's lips. A thick drop of precum leaked from it.

"Hopper!" Perrin cried, desperate. "Hop – glrrk!" His voice was cut off when the old wolf thrust forward suddenly into Perrin's open mouth. The thick meat quickly filled him and hit the back of his throat, causing him to gag and cough. That musk was all he could smell, and it started to make him feel…strange.

The wolf groaned softly, feeling his meat encased in the pup's mouth. He withdrew slightly, then shoved back in, eliciting another gurgle from him. Hopper found the noise oddly thrilling, and repeated the move. Soon, he was humping into the wolfbrother's face, listening to the throaty sounds he made as his meat hit the back. This was a thing of men, not wolves, using one's mouth for this sort of thing. He'd witnessed it long ago, when he'd still been alive, coming across two human males who had performed the act on one another. The performance had interested him. Hopper doubted it would feel good anyway, considering how sharp a wolf's teeth were, and how many teeth were in a wolf's mouth. But this opportunity with Young Bull had been too good to pass up, and Hopper was greatly enjoying the experience, letting his tongue loll out and whining softly.

Perrin could barely breath. Even the little he could manage was heavy with Hopper's musk. The large wolf cock plunged in and out of his mouth, and almost against his will, Perrin found himself licking and sucking on it as it moved. He noticed that Hopper whined and shuddered when he grazed his teeth against the shaft, so he started to gently nibble on it when he could. The wolf started to tremble in earnest now, and seemed lost in the pleasure Perrin's mouth was giving him. Perrin found himself leaning into the thrusts, coaxing his throat to take more and more. He was vaguely aware of his own cock straining against the bonds of his breeches.

Suddenly, Hopper howled, and Perrin's eyes shot open as the cock in his mouth began to twitch violently and pump cum down his throat. He also noted, with alarm, that it began to rapidly swell in his mouth, making his cheeks puff out. Hopper quickly pulled out with a loud _slurp,_ and the last few strands of cum splattered instead on Perrin's face. He licked up a little with his tongue, noting its thick, salty taste before swallowing it down. The cock in front of him shriveled immediately.

 _Good, Young Bull,_ he sent somewhat shakily, getting down on all fours again. _Good. But there is more yet to learn!_

Suddenly, Perrin's clothes vanished, leaving him to kneel there without a stitch. He jumped, then jumped again when Hopper vanished, only to reappear behind him, his cock once again proudly erect. Perrin could guess what he intended next, and he whimpered, shrinking down slightly.

 _Do not worry, Young Bull,_ Hopper sent. And with that, he once again lifted himself onto his back legs, placing his front on Perrin's shoulders. He spent a minute awkwardly positioning himself to the blacksmith's puckered anus, then slowly started to push forward.

Perrin groaned, feeling himself stretch to accommodate Hopper's large cock. He gritted his teeth as pain washed over him. _This is just the tip,_ he thought incredulously. _The bigger part isn't in yet!_

As he thought it, he felt the shaft begin to grow thicker. Hopper slowed, feeling the blacksmith's pain, and bent forward to lick his ear.

 _Is it too painful?_ He asked, concerned. _I can stop if –_

"No," Perrin growled. He turned to look back, and the wolf was startled by the fire in his eyes. "Keep going!"

Hopper acquiesced, resuming his intrusion into the pup's ass. It was so tight! And warm, so warm! He found himself panting as inch after inch slowly disappeared into the tight opening. The pup seemed to be enjoying it as well. Hopper could feel his pain diminishing slowly as he relaxed around his meat.

Perrin was indeed starting to enjoy the experience. Even with his asshole stretched so wide, his pain was gradually being replaced by the pleasure of being filled up. Hopper's cock rubbed all along the inside of his ass as it made it inexorable way deeper inside of him. Then, with a start, he felt fur rubbing against his ass, and realized that Hopper was all the way in. He had taken the entire length, and felt it filling his ass perfectly.

Hopper whined softly at feeling his entire meat inside of the pup. He had mated shes before, but none of them had felt this tight, none had felt this hot! He backed up, withdrawing his meat, before shoving it roughly back into the pup, causing him to whimper and mewl slightly. The sound fueled the old wolf on, and he was soon thrusting into him as hard as he could, panting and growling with need.

Perrin closed his eyes, feeling his asshole stretching around the wolf's thick, meaty cock. He'd never known it could feel this incredible! Making love with Faile was always amazing, but this was on an entirely new level! He found himself arching his back, pushing himself backwards into Hopper's thrusts. The old wolf growled appreciatively, digging his claws into the blacksmith's back and raking furrows. _This is what it means to be a bitch,_ he realized. He found the idea of being Hopper's bitch incredibly arousing. His hands were suddenly freed from the earth, and he dug fingers into the soil, moaning loudly. His breathing became shallow and ragged, and he felt a building pressure in his gut.

"H – Hopper!" he cried. "Oh Light, Hopper, I'm going to cum!"

Hopper nuzzled the back of Perrin's neck, and he knew that the wolf was close as well. The pace of his thrusts changed, becoming more frantic. Perrin could hear the hard breathing and soft whines.

Suddenly, the dam burst within him, and he bellowed as he came. His seed spurted from his throbbing, dangling cock to sprinkle onto the loamy soil. It seemed that buckets of the milky fluid erupted from him, but before he could run down, Hopper suddenly howled and clamped his jaws down on the blacksmith's shoulder. Through the pain, Perrin could feel the wolf's cock swell inside of him, and then release deep inside his bowel. He felt the thick, ropey cum coat the inside of his ass and flood through him.

For a while, the two of them stayed that way, breathing heavily, joined together as wolves do. Perrin felt his cock shrink in the minutes it took for him to catch his breath. Hopper's cock, however, deflated more slowly, keeping them together. Not that Perrin minded, of course. He just reveled in the sensation of being filled so completely. The wolf simply laid himself across Perrin's back and waited.

When Hopper felt he had shrank enough, after about ten minutes, he pulled himself out of Perrin's ass with a soft _pop._ Perrin still winced, however. With the cock out, Perrin felt Hopper's cum start to ooze out him, down his backside and legs. Hopper came around to the front and nuzzled against Perrin's neck.

 _That was…that was…_ For once, the grizzled old wolf seemed to be at a loss for words. It made Perrin grin, and he nipped playfully at his tufted ears

"Wonderful? Amazing?" the blacksmith offered.

 _Yes,_ Hopper agreed. _That was indeed wonderful._

Perrin laid down, pulling the wolf into him and snuggling close. "If you have any other lessons you'd like to teach me," he said with a laugh. "I'm all yours."

Hopper gave him a wolfish grin.

* * *

Faile had lain awake in their tent, unable to sleep. She worried too much about Perrin's upcoming trial with the Whitecloaks to even doze off. But not Perrin. He'd been asleep before his head had even come to rest! And she'd been forced to listen to him snore softly as he dreamed his wolf dreams.

A few minutes ago, however, his breathing had changed. It became harder, deeper. She even thought she heard him moan! It could have been her imagination, but then she'd noticed his obvious bulge, straining against his smallclothes, and not hidden at all by their thin bedsheet. And then he had stiffened, and a very large damp spot had sprouted from the bulge between his legs. Her fury rose. If he was dreaming of that trollop Berelain, she would…!

"Hopper…" he muttered sleepily, happily, before turning onto his side. Light, were those teeth marks on his shoulder?

 _What in the Creator's name is going on in that dream,_ she wondered in confusion.

 **The End**


End file.
